


rainy day blues goes great with tea

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Series: prompt drabbles [2]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: Oogway's not sure how he went from a fearsome gangleader to being roommates with a soothsayer, well he does know but that doesn't mean he wants to remember it, but its not like this change is a bad thing.a modern era setting where a young oogway fresh out of leaving kai/gang is setting down with a young soothsayer and kinda trying to figure out what's nextanother request fic from infini-tree





	rainy day blues goes great with tea

> [20\. as we huddle together, the storm raging outside](http://purpletiger15.tumblr.com/post/136237322291/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)

If there was one good thing about storms that most reptiles agreed was that the sounds of the storm was a great way to calm your nerves, at least that’s what oogway currently thought.

He huddled deeper into the covers (”did you make yourself a blanket nest?” “shut up”), trying to focus on warming himself as well as watch the clock. Mei had said she would be back at 5:00 with a heater since the old one had broken down however the clock was quickly winding down to 5:30 if his eyes were deceiving him.

huh deceiving? well it wouldn’t be the first time something, or rather someone betrayed him,

_you and me, we’re like brothers_

_I’m with you brother_

_don’t you see, with us together, we could rule china if we wanted_

_come on oogway, can’t you see this is what we’ve been dreaming of!! help me…help us achieve it_

_if I can’t have you in this life, than neither will chi-_

the door slamming open pulled him away from his thoughts as his head quickly looked up to see some sort of figure made of blankets wobbling in.

“I..” the figure said as she soon revealed her self to mei by throwing the extra blankets on him “am so sorry!! you would not believe the traffic outside, and the fact that its raining like no tomorrow made it ten times worse” she explained as she revealed in one hand a medium sized heater, that she quickly plugged into an outlet and set the heater right in front of him, while in the other hand revealed a starbucks drink.

“here” she stated as she handed the starbucks drink to him. “its for you and to make up for me being late I even got your favorite~ camol-” “te amor” he said with the sweetest voice he had ever used in his life so far.

Silence quickly followed after that confession as the two animals stared at eachother. how interesting, the longer the silence stretched, the more does oogway sink into his blanket nest and his shell”

“did…*snort* did you just tell me you loved me?” the goat teased as she stroked her somewhat beard, looking like the smuggest of all

the answer to this question came with oogway quickly sinking his head in, beyond the blanket nest and deep into his shell hoping to be never be seen again and with mei’s bleating laughs filling the room.


End file.
